jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Episode 6S09/@comment-34031341-20180510035235
My thoughts: '''Anthony Jeselnik - '''This guy needs to make it to the finals. This performance definitely showed that he is going to give Chris Rock a run for his money as best comedian of the season. I love the way he presents his material. I also love the fact that so many of his jokes wouldn't fly on a real Got Talent so it's refreshing to see his style here. '''Lex Ishimoto - '''Biggest shock of the night. People were predicting he'd be in the top 3 and he didn't even make the top 6. This is like when Siro-A got eliminated in AGT. Biggest surprise probably of the whole season. I personally didn't love his performance but I think there's something missing from the finals without him. '''Gustavo Sartori - '''Honestly this guy should've flown straight through to the finals in my opinion. Aerialists kind of get a bad rep despite how physically intense their type of act is. I think he easily deserves to make it to the finals with what he did. The fact that he made it both graceful and different the entire way through is a testament to how good he is. And also that rose trick at the end was something I would see at the end of a MOVIE, not at the end of a routine like that. Absolutely deserves to advance. '''Kseniya Simonova - '''What can I say that hasn't already been said? She will probably win this whole competition and deservedly so. I don't think I've seen an act so consistently amazing. Literally while watching it I couldn't contain my excitement over how she managed to SHADE WITH SAND. I cannot shade well with a pencil. Incredible. Deserves a million dollars in real life too. '''Diversity - '''Another fantastic act. I've said it before but not a single dance group has out-danced them in my opinion. So many unique ideas and elements thrown into a 90 second routine. Absolutely incredible. The buzzer part of the act was also amazing, too. Top 5 contenders for sure. '''Khan & Moon - '''Meh. I enjoyed their QF a lot but this was a huge step down. This act relies too much on the backgrounds and even the backgrounds have been sort of lackluster. Kenichi Ebina did something similar but he made sure to tell a story in each of his performances. This was just kind of like a tutorial tour in Adobe Premiere. And since the dancing wasn't up to par either I don't think these guys should advance. They pick great songs, though. '''Kostya Kimlat - '''Very tiny mistake aside (which most people probably didn't even notice), better magic than before. However, his presentation is a nightmare. He's too much on the edge of selling me something rather than entertaining me, which is a big downside. Glad he's gone. '''Jussie Smollett - '''I enjoyed the song, but liking a song isn't necessarily enough reason, in my opinion, to advance. Talent-wise, it just wasn't up to par with the rest of the night. '''Blue Man Group - '''I must be weird because I don't really get this act like everyone else did. I thought it was horrible, actually. There wasn't much going on, the jokes got repetitive, and it was just kind of awkward since the audience didn't seem to be getting into much either. Very disappointed, but I'm happy they made it anyway. They have potential. '''Jonacris Bandillo - '''Ooof. This act was bad. Like REALLY bad. I had issues with him the last time but the fact that he messed up really badly on the first trick really soured the rest of the routine. Also his presentation is awful. I don't see why it takes three times longer to do than trick than the trick itself. It's quite a shame that we lost Sean Sheehan to this guy. What a waste. '''Angorian Cats - '''In almost every other situation I would say repeating a routine is bad. HOWEVER, in this case only, since it's ACROBATIC CATS I have to say that I would disagree with the buzz completely. I thought this routine was solid and I would've stood for it. Teaching cats to do anything is impressive in of itself. They definitely got a bad rep for no reason imo.